


Motivational Kiss

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe), ranpoandpoe



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Archery, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "Her heart beat to the other’s name — Shirokane Rinko, such a rhythmic sound."(or: the one where Sayo takes Rinko home after their archery practice.)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572631
Kudos: 81





	Motivational Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> sayo: we can't let people know we yearn!!!!!!!!!

She stood there, in the perfect position, arms, and hands, all in the right places. Her eyes, set on the target meters away. Rinko was focused, just as she was when playing the piano, and Sayo only admired the girl with the bow. They had been practicing together for a while, even though her bandmate denied the offer to join the club. 

Sayo heard the other’s breath and her shoulders go slightly up — she was taking a deep breath before shooting. Three, two, one: breathtaking, the Hikawa thought. It was the perfect shot, right on the target. A satisfied sigh could be heard from Rinko; it was low, like a whisper, but Sayo knew the pianist well enough to know how loud her voice usually was and how much attention she had to pay so her voice was audible.

“I… I think I’m done for today…” Rinko spoke. After she turned around, Sayo noticed the gentle smile on her lips. 

“I see. You did well today, Shirokane-san,” Sayo complimented, hoping that wasn’t too straightforward: she never complimented anyone and her ears were probably red — did Rinko know about this trait of hers? 

“Thank you, Sayo-san…!” Rinko replies as she grabbed her bag on the floor. There was a drop of sweat on her forehead, but she was still as delicate as always. “Would… would you mind… um… accompanying me home…?” Accompanying Rinko home… it was wonderful, certainly. “Ako was going to do it! But… I lost track of time… she’s probably gone by now…” 

“I certainly don’t mind, Shirokane-san,” Sayo tried to hide her excitement. Her heart beat to the other’s name — Shirokane Rinko, such a rhythmic sound. “Shall we?”

Rinko nodded, then they started walking. Sayo pressed the school notebook against her own chest, so tightly that her fingers were pale. With the corner of her eyes, she’d observe Rinko, who carefully walked down the streets — eyes on the floor, hands holding the skirt and cheeks surprisingly red. 

The striking view of Rinko during her pieces of training made itself present in Sayo’s mind once again, lively and constant. Her ability with the bow alongside the focus and composure. Besides, it couldn’t go unnoticed to Sayo that Rinko’s figure was… (if this was an oral speech, an awkward cough would be inserted here) especially  _ tidy,  _ with her soft, dark hair and divine curves. 

Not that Sayo spent a lot of time analyzing that, no. It was just— “We’re here…” Rinko suddenly stopped walking as soon as they got to a particularly large house. “I… I guess I’m going in,” her voice was unsure as she turned the key. 

“Wait!” Sayo screamed, not exactly loudly, but surely louder than her usual calm tone. Before she even realized, her hand was around Rinko’s wrist. “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes…?”

“Shirokane-san, you are dedicated, talented, and beautiful. You are kind and I… I am drawn to you.” Rinko didn’t seem to understand the words for a few seconds, but when Sayo took one step closer to kiss her, her cheeks were beautifully red. 

The kiss started as an impulse, but one that Sayo was well aware of. She  _ wanted  _ a kiss and she wanted to share one with Rinko, specifically. The thing was, Sayo had insecurities about the contexts and consequences of that action as well; insecurities that seemed too small if compared to Shirokane-san’s heart-shaped lips. 

For a minute, everything was perfect: Rinko’s mouth tasted good in a way Sayo could not describe and she used both of her hands to caress the band mate’s long hair and to hold her waist, firmly, as if not letting anyone take Rinko away from her. But then, for a moment, Sayo remembered: Roselia. She couldn’t let the others down, she couldn’t let  _ her dreams  _ down, not even for her dear Shirokane-san. Sayo separated from the kiss, trying to have her serious appearance back. “I apologize for the… inconvenience, Shirokane-san. It will not happen again.”

Sayo turned around to leave, but this time, it was Rinko’s turn to hold her wrist and tell her to wait. It wasn’t like her to speak as loudly as she did, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Panting, Rinko spent a few seconds staring Sayo in the eye before she said, calmer than the previous time, “I… wouldn’t say I don’t want it to happen again… Sayo-san.”

“But… the band! I can’t…” Sayo bit her lip, then took a deep breath — she was containing herself. “Being in a relationship with your coworkers isn’t moral and Roselia is serious enough for this logic to apply. We won’t be able to concentrate and we could favor each other in decisions or something else and— we could start being out of sync! What if we bring our relationship problems to—” 

Noticing that Sayo was spiraling, Rinko interrupted her — with a kiss. Of course, such a bold move wasn’t like her at all, but sometimes, she allowed herself to be a bit out of a character if the people she cared about needed. And, well, helping Sayo increase her mental state  _ and  _ getting a kiss from her were good motivations. 

This time, the kiss was firmer — desperate, even. Rinko’s hands tightly held Sayo’s head, but still caressing it. It was still soft, though, as all nice things were. Finally, she opened her eyes and cupped the other’s face gently, analyzing the face in front of her as if it was the greatest artwork the world had ever seen. Maybe it was. “Don’t you think that’s inspiring?” Rinko’s heart beat so rapidly that her breath came out fast. She just needed to keep up with that courage for a little bit longer. “Don’t you feel the same way I do, pumped, like you could write a thousand songs and play for a thousand hours? And I know you’re responsible enough to avoid bringing relationship problems to the band practices, and I wouldn’t ask you for that either!”

Rinko was tired. Speaking was usually overwhelming for her, especially when personal and meaningful like this, when something depended on that; after becoming a member of Roselia, she became more sociable — but it was still hard to speak like this. “You’re right,” Sayo whispered. After sighing, a discreet smile appeared in her lips. “You’re right. I need to practice. Would you mind if we kissed again? For skill improvement reasons, of course.”

Ako was probably waiting for them to play Neo-Fantasy Online together, but… well, Rinko assumed that a few minutes wouldn’t hurt the drummer. “I— of course, not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sayorin is one of my fav bandori ships so i hope y'all enjoyed this gshjsjsjk


End file.
